Splash Plate
|} The Splash Plate (Japanese: しずくプレート Water Drop Plate) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is one of the Plates, which are associated with . In the core series games Price |N/A| 500}} | 10,000| 500}} |} |} Effect In battle Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. If the holder uses , it becomes a Water-type move. changes an holding this item to its Water-type form. From Generation V onward, item-manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Arceus a Plate or remove a Plate from Arceus. (In Generation IV, item-manipulating effects cannot affect Pokémon with Multitype.) Outside of battle changes an holding this item to its form. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a stone tablet that boosts the power of Water-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a stone tablet that boosts the power of Water-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , The Underground | |- | | S.S. Aqua (from the captain after obtaining all 16 Gym Badges) | |- | | | |- | | Undella Bay | |- | | Azure Bay | |- | | (underwater) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Antiquities of the Ages) | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Splash Plate in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon: Magikarp Jump In Pokémon: Magikarp Jump, Splash Plate is a Friendship Item that can be purchased for 500 . It summons as a helper Pokémon. In the anime The Splash Plate, alongside the Draco Plate and Iron Plate, debuted in Journey to the Unown!, where Saturn and two s placed them in a room located in the Solaceon Ruins, in order to obtain the Spear Key and awaken the there. The Plates were used to power up the three types of and ( , , and ) combined. The Splash Plate, alongside the other 15 Plates at the time, appeared again in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where used them to change its type, and almost died when it lost all of the Plates after having destroyed a meteor that endangered the land that would become Michina Town. Damos found one of these lost Plates and returned it to Arceus, giving it the strength to recall the other 15 Plates. That act earned its trust and prompted it to detach the Earth Plate, Splash Plate, Meadow Plate, Zap Plate, and Draco Plate in the form of the Jewel of Life so Damos could make the land flourish. The Splash Plate was included in the Jewel of Life to represent water. The Splash Plate, alongside the Flame Plate and Earth Plate, appeared in a flashback in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where Ghris was seen using their combined powers to create the Prison Bottle. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Plates first appeared in the , in which Petrel was collecting them for Team Rocket's plan. After stole the few Plates he had managed to find, Petrel decided to let him gather all 16 Plates, just to get them back at once later. With his leaving messages for and across Johto, Silver soon indeed gathered all 16 Plates for himself. At the Sinjoh Ruins, surrendered the Plates to Archer, who used them to seemingly take control of , ordering it to recreate , , and . When the Pokédex holders used their Pokémon's ultimate attacks to stop the creation, all the Plates were absorbed by Arceus. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=水滴石板 水滴令 水滴板塊 |zh_cmn=水滴石板 水滴令 水滴板塊 |de=Wassertafel |fi=Roiskelaatta |fr=Plaque Hydro |it=Lastraidro |ko=물방울플레이트 Water Drop Plate |es=Tabla Linfa |vi = Phiến thạch Giọt nước }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Form-changing items Category:Plates de:Wassertafel es:Tabla linfa fr:Plaque Hydro it:Lastraidro zh:水滴石板（道具）